


Fine Dining

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [29]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Short, The Livejournal exodus, bad punchline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to set Ruby Moon on edge, but Count D's shop might do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Dining

She shifted on the seat of her chair, feeling uncomfortable. It was a rare thing that could make Ruby Moon nervous, but the pet shop had her looking for the exits.  
  
Eriol had asked her to drop a package off at an "old friend's" place of business. She'd agreed readily enough – it was her job to serve her master, after all – but the pet shop was scary. After Count D had greeted her – cooing over how absolutely exquisite she was, adding that Eriol's work had definitely improved with his reincarnation – things had gone down hill.  
  
Ruby Moon was a magical creature, and as such she'd seen plenty of weird things. The pet-people weren't that strange, but the sweet-smelling smoke in the shop gave her a headache. D was quite charming, she supposed, and she was tempted to let herself develop a crush on him.  
  
No, the problem was his pets – and one pet in particular. T-chan was staring at her with an expression that she could only think of as lovelorn. It was disconcerting to be the romantic prey, instead of the hunter. "I know the best recipe for fillet de homme," T-chan was saying. "You must let me cook for you sometime...."  
  
Ruby Moon spoke enough French to find that recipe just a touch on the distressing side.   
  
D, though, apparently didn't see any problem with it. "Sounds very appetizing, T-chan," he replied. "We simply must have Ruby Moon for dinner sometime."


End file.
